Does Anyone Care?
by Silver on the Tree
Summary: I was listening to 'Ode To My Family' by the Cranberries, and I was struck by how much it fit Martin. So I wrote a little songfic. Please review, whether you think it stinks or not!


I was just listening to 'Ode To My Family' by the Cranberries and thinking about A.I., when it struck me how this song seemed to fit Martin. I changed the lyrics, though. This is set after Martin was sick, and also after Monica abandoned David.

Disclaimer:

A.I. belongs to Stanley whats-his-name and Steven Spielberg and all the other people involved in it, and 'Ode To My Family' belongs to The Cranberries. Whatever, the point is, this song and this movie and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to someone else and I know that and I just made this for fun.  
  
Martin stood in the background, watching Monica hold _Its hand while the technicians sprayed the bits of spinach off _Its _parts. _

Then he suddenly saw himself, in cryogenic stasis. 

He didn't see himself while he was frozen, of course, but he had a pretty good idea of how he'd looked like. 

He remembered being vaguely conscious of his mother's presence when she'd visited him and read stories to him. 

He had been in a coma the whole time, yes. But part of him had somehow been aware of everything that was going on.

But his ears had heard the music, heard his mother's voice, and it had registered in his subconscious.

And somehow, it had made him want to get well faster. _I want to get well – for Mom and Dad._

"Understand the things I say  
don't turn away from me  
Cause I spent half my life in there  
You wouldn't disagree  
D'you see me, d'you see  
Do you like me, do you like me standing here  
d'you notice, d'you know  
do you see me, do you see me  
does anyone care"

_So I fought harder. But one day, one day you stopped coming. You never came anymore. _

_You forgot me._

Martin remembered when he first saw _It._

Jealousy welled up inside him, and the fear that he'd been replaced. 

Monica still told him she loved him – but somehow, when he saw her with _It_, she seemed happier – happier than she had been with him.

He'd hated _It_– and, sometimes, hated his mother.

But didn't they know, couldn't they realize – it was all because he was afraid?  
Afraid that she loved _It__ more, that he had taken what used to be Martin's place in her heart? That she would forget about him?_

Or rather, that she already had.

Daddy still loved him, Daddy hadn't forgotten him.

But what about Mommy?__

"Did you forget that once I was your son   
Your one and only son?  
'Cause suddenly  
You didn't come You were no longer there  
My mother, my mother she hold me  
did she hold me, when I was in there  
My father, my father, he liked me  
Oh he liked me, does anyone care"_  
  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told _It _to cut your hair. I'm sorry I didn't stop my friends before they freaked _It _out and he almost drowned me. I'm sorry I didn't explain what happened. I'm sorry._

_It's just…you forgot me. When I got well, I found that I wasn't your son anymore. You replaced me, with a boy named David._

"Understand what I've become  
It wasn't my design  
And people everywhere think  
something better than I am  
But I miss you, I miss  
'Cause I liked it, I liked it  
When I was your son  
d'you know this, d'you know  
You did not find me, you did not find  
does anyone care"  
  


_And I know, if people knew everything that had happened, they would take David's side. And they would hate me._

Monica was in hers and Henry's room, crying over David again.

Martin was playing with his toy amphibocopter. But then he stopped, put the amphibocopter down, and got up.

He walked to his parents' room. He could hear his mother sniffling inside, and he sat against the door.

_I don't say 'I love you' as often as he used to. I can't make your coffee just the way you like it. I don't have golden hair, or sparkling blue eyes. I won't be a child forever. I don't look up at you with adoring eyes._

_But don't you remember, Mommy?_

_Once, I was your only son._

_And you loved me, even though I wasn't perfect_.

_"_If I was gone it would have been fine,

Okay for you to move on

 But I was not  
I was sick and when I got well you weren't there  
My mother, my mother she hold me  
did she hold me, when I was in there  
My father, my father, he liked me  
Oh he liked me, does anyone care

does anyone care"__

  
_I'm still here._

_I'm still alive._

_I want to be your boy again, Mommy._

_I'm sorry I was bad to him, Mommy. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, that he wasn't really trying to kill me! I'm sorry I didn't accept him, didn't try to like him._

_Please, remember me._

_Once, I was your son, your one and only son._

_I miss you, Mommy. I miss how you used to love me. _

_I'm sorry you had to abandon David._

_I'm sorry we can't get him back._

_But I'm still here._

_Can't you see me, Mommy?  
I'm here, sitting here.  
  
_


End file.
